Dancing In The Dark
by JFresh21
Summary: Kurt assumed that he was in love with Blaine Anderson, until he met his older brother Cooper. Now Kurt is having an affair, and things only get worse when Cooper hires him as his personal assistant. Rated M For A Reason
1. Chapter 1

**So I Have Recently Learned That The Man That Played Blaine's Older Brother Cooper, Matt Boomer, Is Not Only The SEXIEST Man In The Entire World! But He is Also Gay. So I Thought, What If Blaine's Brother Was Gay Too? And Then I Thought, What If Kurt Cheated On Blaine With Cooper? At First This Was A One-Shot Idea, But I Found Myself Writing More And More To It. This Story Isn't Going To Be Super Long But Just A Short Little Fic To Get My Fantasies Out Of My System. Hope You Enjoy!  
Remember To Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I Owned Glee, This Story Would Be Apart Of The Show's Plotline! So CLEARLY, I Don't Own It. Ryan Murphy Does**

**One  
Not a nooner, a Niner **

"God Kurt you are, mmmh, so fucking tight!" He moaned into my ear.

I bit down on my lower lip as I felt him thrust his big dick into me again. He thrust harder than usual; it felt like the tip of his nine inch cock was stabbing my prostate. I tightened my legs that were wrapped around his slender waist. He had me against the wall in the handicap bathroom stall at this posh restaurant that had just opened up in Lima, it was called _Nine_. As he attacked my prostate again I clawed at his back and bit down harder on my lip.

"You like my cock in you don't you Kurty?" He whispered, mainly to ensure no one heard us, but somehow it was the biggest turn on.

I nodded. "Yes, I fucking love it in me."

Mentally I slapped myself for sounding like some kind of wanton slut that was getting fucked in the bathroom. Although I _was _getting fucked in a bathroom, I defiantly wasn't a slut.

"Damn babe, I'm gonna cum. Fuck Kurt you're gonna make me cum!" He said in my ear.

I pulled my head from the tile wall and leaned toward him. "Cum for me Cooper." And then I captured his lips with mine and began to kiss him deeply. I moaned into his mouth instantly and allowed him a place to slip his tongue.

Not soon after I felt him tremble as he continued to thrust in and out of me and hold me up with his strength. I could tell he was close, so I tightened the muscles in my ass and tugged on my own hard cock. I started to cum all over his stomach and chest, and I felt him fill me up with his warm cum. I pulled away from kissing him and rested my head against the wall as I tried to regain my breath, and my composure. Cooper pressed his forehead against mine and breathed in and out hard.

"That was so fucking great Kurt." He said just above a whisper. He began to butterfly kiss up my neck until he started to suck on a sensitive spot right below my ear.

I pushed his head away and shook my head. "I already told you Cooper. We can have sex and we can kiss and we can go on dates but you cannot leave any marks on me. I bruise easily and if I go home and he sees a hickey on my neck I'll be dead."

"What's the worst he can do?" Cooper asked, still supporting me. "Throw you out of the house?"

I rolled my eyes and untangled myself from him, and managed to slip his cock from my body. "Yes, that is exactly the worst that could happen!" I reached down and grabbed some toilet paper from the roll. "If he finds out he will kick me out and then you won't have to worry about leaving bruises on me because I'll be homeless."

Cooper walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "I already told you that you can live with me." He kissed my neck again.

I couldn't help but lean into him. I smiled at the sweet words but then shook my head. "Coop, you're on the verge of becoming a big time music producer, you do not have time to try to keep me happy in your house. Besides, I love him."

He chuckled into my ear. "You may love him, but you love my cock inside of you ten times more." He bit my earlobe and sucked into his mouth.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Cooper Anderson, I must say you are absolutely vulgar."

"Another thing you love about me." He said before kissing my cheek one more time and then taking his arms from around my waist.

He walked to the pile of discarded clothes and picked up his Calvin Klein boxer-briefs. He slipped the tight garment on and then started to redress in the black suit he had worn tonight. I cleaned myself off and then started to get dressed myself. The entire time I could feel the older man staring at me. I looked up and saw his crystal blue eyes staring at me. He smiled and then walked up to me.

Grabbing my face, Cooper kissed me. He pressed his soft lips against mine and worked them slowly. I caught on to his pace and rhythm and went with it. His hands slipped to my back and then even lower to cuff my butt. I moaned into the kiss and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He explored every inch of my mouth and then pulled back to get air.

I opened my mouth to speak but the sound of the bathroom door opening alarmed me. The man in the stall next to us began to pee and the noise was overbearing. I tucked my shirt into my skinny jeans and made sure I looked okay to walk out.

"I had a good time, tell my brother that I said hi." Cooper leaned down and whispered into my ear, loud enough to hear over the man peeing, but low enough to where only I heard. "I'll call you later and we'll plan sometime."

I nodded and gave one last peck on the lips. I then opened the stall door and slipped out. I walked through to restaurant until I was back to the front. There, Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend of four years, sat on a waiting bench. His black hair was slicked back perfectly and his outfit—a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up with an orange and yellow loose t-shirt under, tucked in, and black skinny jeans—was pristine. He looked up when I approached him and smiled.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked with worry in his voice. "You were in the bathroom for a long time."

I nodded and pushed my hair back. "Yeah I'm fine. There was a line, surprisingly, and I was unfortunately the last one in it. They don't have urinals in there, only four stalls. So there was a wait." I smiled and shrugged.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh okay good, I was getting worried. Come on, they have our table ready."

He led me toward the dining area and as we passed the hostess booth, I saw Cooper slipping out the front door. He looked my way and smirked deviously. With a wink, he disappeared.

**A/N: Again, Please Review. Tell Me If I Should Continue To Post Or Stop Wasting My Time. LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back Again Lovlies! I'm Glad That Some Of You Found This Story Interesting. So They Have Cooper As Kind Of An Idiot Fame-Crazed Guy On Glee But I Don't Picture Him That Way In This Story. So I Hope That Will Be Okay With You All As The Story Progresses. But For Now Here Is The Lead In Chapter To The Main Plot; Enjoy!**

**Two  
Enjoying It**

I don't know when all of this happened. I'm going to assume it was after Blaine graduated…like literally after he graduated. I was at his house for the party his parents were hosting for him when I ran into Cooper Anderson again. At first the only thing I said to him was hello and that he looked good, which he did. He had matured since the last time I'd seen him. His hair was still perfect, his tan was still impeccable, and his attitude was better than the last time. But somehow he seemed different. It wasn't until later that I found out he had given up on trying to be an actor and got into business. He now owned his own company, Cooper and Co., it was a fashion boutique that was in the process of opening its second store. The first was located in Los Angeles and the second would be opening in Columbus, Ohio. This meant Cooper had moved back in with his family. I hadn't thought much of it until seeing Cooper became a regular thing.

After the graduation party, Blaine's parents had to move out to Paris for something or another which left the house to Blaine and Cooper. And since I hadn't gotten into the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, and had instead gone to school in Ohio, I figured staying with the Anderson's would be more convenient. At first it was, until things got awkward between Cooper and I.

It was late one night; Blaine was out with a bunch of friends from his school. I had gone home after school and went up to the room me and Blaine shared. After putting me bags away and slipping out of my day clothes into something more comfortable: loose shirt and sweats, I went into the kitchen for some food. There I found Cooper in nothing but tight boxer-briefs with his head in the refrigerator. I announced my presence and then proceeded to go about my business. But Cooper wouldn't give me space; every step I took, Cooper was two steps behind. And when I was going to ask him what his problem was, I was captured in a kiss. Before I could protest I found myself kissing the older man back…and I liked it.

From there things got worse. It went from glances every now and then to kisses every now and then. Then it went to make out sessions whenever we could. Now we find each other whenever possible and have wild, hot sex. This has been going on for about eight months now, and no matter how many times I say that I'm not going to give into him anymore and sleep him, I do. Mainly because he shows up when I'm feeling lonely and he hands me a present and the kisses me until I give in.

"Hey what are you thinking about Lady Face?" A sharp voice asked, pulling me from my trance.

I looked up at Santana Lopez, my best friend, and shook my head. "Nothing much." I lied.

She rolled her eyes. "You're thinking about Older Brother again aren't you?" She asked.

I poked around the chicken in my salad and looked down. I didn't need to answer though, she already knew. Santana was the only person that knew of my affair. When I graduated and didn't get into NYADA I needed a friend I could count on. The friend was Santana. She wasn't going to go to school for cheerleading anymore because she felt like she wasn't being fair to herself and her dreams of stardom. So when we found out we had both gotten into Ohio State, me for fashion merchandising and her for music, we took a natural bond to each other. And after we became friends, she read a dirty message from Cooper and made me explain everything in detail.

"Look here baby, you may be having an affair, but you're not a bad person. Don't let it get you down." She said taking a bite of her fish.

I looked to her. "I feel like such a horrible person! I'm cheating on a great guy with his brother. I'm a horrible fucking person."

She nodded and shrugged. "Then stop seeing Cooper. Plain and simple. Break things off with him and come clean to Blaine."

"But I don't want to stop seeing Cooper. I like him." I admitted.

Santana smirked. "Then shut the fuck up and enjoy this! You're getting fucked by two of the hottest men in all of Ohio. And the fact that they are brother just makes you that much more sexy."

I giggled and took a bite of my food. My phone vibrated on the table and I looked to see Coop come up on the screen. I opened the message and read it.

_Im in dire need of seeing you. _

I smiled and replied: _See you in an hour. Let's do it in your office again, I'll even call you boss(;_

I looked up at Santana to see her staring back at me. I blushed and I felt it reach my ears.

"I have to go. I'm meeting Coop." I admitted.

"Do you need me to cover for you with Blaine? I can say we're going shopping for a new brand of gel for his overly sized head that I'm surprised he still hasn't grown into." She stated with all seriousness.

I rolled my eyes and gathered my things. "Thanks Satan, I mean Santana."

She blew me an air kiss and then proceeded to finish her food. I stood up and walked outside and called a cab. I pulled my phone out as I was leaving a left Blaine a quick text.

_Going to be out late. Don't wait up…_

**Please Review And Tell Me What's Up (AKA How You Feel About The Story So Far LOL) . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You To Those Of You That Have Followed, Favorited, And Reviewed This Story. I'm Glad That My Sick And Twisted Fanasty Is Shared With People That Think That Cooper And Kurt Would Be Hot Together. Just So You Know, I Am Pro Blaine And Kurt! I Just Watched The Entire Series (Season 1-3) In Two Days And I Melted When Blaine Came Into The Picture! But I Think This Is A Hot Little Fanasty So I'll Run With It.**  
**Not Enoguh Babbling. Onward With The Show, ENJOY!**

**Three**  
**Just A Cover Up**

I pulled up to the unopened clothing store, Cooper and Co., and parked in the spot nearest to the building. I looked in the rear view mirror and made sure that I looked okay. My hair was still in place, for now at least. I grabbed my keys and phone and got out of the car. I walked into the building and walked past the construction workers inside that were sanding the walls and other furniture.

On my way to the back where Cooper's office was located I straightened my outfit again. I got to the door and knocked. I heard a faint come in, and I entered.

"Are you ready for all of th—" I began to say.

"Kurt?" A surprised tone said. "What are you doing here?"

I looked to see Blaine sitting in the chair in front of Cooper's desk. I was more than tempted to drop my jaw and wear the hole 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' face (or in my case, 'whore-caught-in-a-different-bed' face) but I kept composure and simply smiled.

"Blaine! Baby, I didn't know you were here." I said calmly. I walked over to him and placed a kiss to his cheek.

He in turn grabbed my chin and forced a chaste kiss to my lips. I smiled and then looked to see Cooper smiling at us as well.

Blaine looked at his brother and then back at me. "Yeah Cooper just needed me to drop off a few things he left at his house and we ended up talking. I just got here a few minutes ago." He explained.

I nodded in understanding and then shifted from one foot to the other.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He had a curious look on his face and I knew I was screwed. I had no clue what to say.

"He's here for an interview." Cooper interjected.

Both Blaine and I snapped our head toward the twenty six year old. He was wearing a smug expression as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. He looked at me and smiled, more smirked at me,

Blaine looked back at me with a smile. "Honey you didn't tell me you wanted to work for Coop. I would have set this up a long time ago!"

Kurt was lost and didn't know what to do. Sure he knew that this was just a cover story, but if he said one off thing, everything would be exposed.

"Well I didn't want to bother you with it." Kurt said placing a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Besides I wanted to get the job because I earned it, not because I'm the boss's brother's boyfriend."

Blaine brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. "I think that is so great Kurt. I'm proud of you." He then turned to Cooper and smiled wider. "You're pretty amazing for giving him the opportunity. What's the position exactly?"

Cooper removed his feet from his desk and sat up straight. He shuffled some papers around on his desk as he talked. "I'm in need of a new personal assistant. You know Margret, my last assistant? She quit because she didn't like the fact that I was bisexual. Who needs the bitch! So now I need someone that accepts my lifestyle and will be able to keep up with my busy schedule."

Blaine nodded and I rolled my eyes at the blue eyed man's phony explanation. I knew first hand that Margret had quit because Cooper was having sex with her for the first year she worked for him. But he broke it off with her soon after he and I started messing around.

"Is your life really that busy though?" Blaine asked.

Cooper nodded. "It is now. With the opening of the new store and managing the Los Angeles one, I'm always either on the phone or on a plane. Lately I have been able to stay in Ohio but pretty soon I'm going to have to shuttle back and forth. And I'll need someone to help me. Truthfully I think Kurt is the excellent candidate."

He smiled at me. I smiled back but my eyebrows couldn't help but raise in suspicion. Blaine held my hand once more before he stood and offered me his seat.

"I understand completely. Well I'll leave you two to talk about whatever needs to be discussed. I'll see you later babe." Blaine said. He kissed the top of my head before waving to his brother and leaving the room.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" I shouted the second the door closed and Cooper and I were alone.

Cooper stood and began to walk around his desk. "What are you talking about? You should be thanking me sweet lips, I just saved your ass." He said taking a seat on the edge of the desk in front of me.

"You saved my ass only in hopes you will get some." I rebutted rolling my eyes.

"Oh I already know that I will get some." He said, lust laced in his tone. "This is just an excuse to have it on a regular basis."

Kurt wrinkled his brow. "What are you talking about Cooper?"

"Think about it: you become my assistant and I need you around me all the time. You have to work in the office with me, even when it's empty. You have come help me whenever I call, even if it means meeting me in my bedroom around midnight. And most importantly, when I have to go to California, you get to ride me, I mean ride first class."

I couldn't help but giggle at the dirty remark he made. I looked up into his eyes and saw how serious he was. He had a smile on his face and his arms were crossed over his well defined chest. All of his points were logical and made sense if we planned on keeping this…thing going on between us. I smiled at him and rest my hands on his legs.

"What would you like me to do first Mr. Anderson?" I said as sexy as possible.

Cooper's eyes instantly went from icy blue and invited to the darkest shade possible and filled with lust. He ran his hand through my hair and then left it resting on the back of my head.

"Well Kurt, I'm going to need you to help me with an oral presentation." He winked and then started pushing my head toward his crotch.

I looked up with sexy eyes as I began undoing his belt and the zipper to his dress pants. "_That_ I can _defiantly_ help you with Mr. Anderson."

**A/N: Review Please Lovelies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back Again Lovely People! Once Again I'd Like To Thank All Of You For Your Reviews And Everything! This Story Is Coming Together Better In My Head Now So I'll Be Busting Chapters Out Faster Now I Hope! Also, I'm SOOO Wanting To Do A Song Fic. But I Need Ideas And Everything So If You Want To Help Me Out, Please Review With Ideas Or Private Message Me With Ideas(:  
Now Back To Your Regularly Scheduled Program:**

**Four  
On The Phone, In The Bed, On The Bike**

I stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom Blaine and I shared and took in my own appearance. It was the day after Cooper had "hired" me, and I was set to start working right away. I had settled on wearing a grey Henley with a black vest over. Along with a tight pair of black skinny jeans, I wore stylish black combat boots.

"You look really nice Kurt." Blaine said from behind me.

He was lying on the bed, still in his boxers. He didn't have school today which meant he would probably stay in bed all day watching reruns of Tabatha's Salon Takeover and reading my back issues of Vogue or Elle.

I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks. I know that I already have the job but I want to look the part so that your brother won't fire me." I explained as I messed with my hair.

"Yeah I could see how that could cause some family tension." Blaine joked.

"More than there already is?" I said raising an eyebrow. "I doubt that could even happen sweetie."

Blaine laughed and crawled out of the bed and came right behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you."

I looked into the mirror and took in the sight. Blaine in basically nothing holding me in his arms, his face in the crook of my neck kissing there lightly, and me smiling at myself like an idiot. I felt as if we could stay in this state forever and I would be perfectly content.

The silent moment was ruined when my phone chimed loudly from the bed. I unwillingly pulled out of my boyfriend's grasp and went to check my phone. It was Cooper. I had to fight the smile from creeping onto my face.

"Hello." I answered casually.

"You know as your boss it would be nice if you answered the phone somewhere along the lines of, "Cooper Anderson's cock sucking, cum loving secretary speaking", you know, just a thought." He said sarcastically. I could practically hear the devious smirk he was wearing.

Usually I would respond with something witty about how I know how to make him ejaculate in a matter of minutes, or say something like I could simply stop sleeping with him, but Blaine was in the room. So I settled on something a lot more subtle. "Good morning Cooper. I was just getting ready to say bye to Blaine and then head over to the office."

"Did you sleep with my baby brother last night Kurty?" Cooper asked jokingly.

"Yes I did and I think the results were quite satisfying." I retorted.

He heard him chuckle and I could picture his every movement. He had just leaned back in his chair and thrown his head back as he laughed. "Well then I guess your sweet little hole is nice and prepared for me then."

"Is there anything I can do for you before I get to the office Cooper?" I asked ignoring him.

"As a matter of fact you could moan for me right now. That might hold me over until you get here and I can hear the real thing." He stated as if it was nothing.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be at the office in fifteen minutes."

I hung up the phone before he could say anything else that would more than likely have to do with the sexual escapades we embarked. I looked to Blaine and he was messing with the curls of his untamed (ungelled) hair. He caught my eye and smiled.

"Do you have to leave right now?" He asked sadly.

I looked at the time and I knew that it would be best if I left now. This job may not be a serious one, but I didn't want to look like it wasn't. So I nodded and shrugged.

"I mean I don't want to be late on the very first day. It would be rude." I explained.

Blaine walked to me and hovered over me, his lips inches from mine. "Since when do you care about not being rude to Cooper?"

I placed my hands on the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. His forehead rested against mine and our noses were brushing together. "Since I decided that if I'm going to spend my life with you I'm going to have to get along with the annoying older brother."

_Also since I decided I am a dirty little whore that sleeps with their boyfriend's older brother on a regular basis. That might be a reason to not be rude anymore_. Blaine smiled and stroked our noses together like Eskimos.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Kurt Hummel?" he asked.

I went the rest of the distance and brought our lips together. It was sweet and passionate. His lips felt amazing as they worked against mine. I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I couldn't help but open my mouth and moan. He took this at the opportunity to let his tongue slide it. He only explored my mouth for a moment before he pulled away and started to kiss my neck.

"Oh god Blaine." I said as I through my head back and gave him more access.

My phone then chimed again and I was brought back to reality. I reached for my phone and Blaine pulled away from my neck. He fell on the bed and groaned, in frustration I assumed.

"Kurt, I thought you were going to be here in fifteen minutes. You better be five minute away." Cooper said into the phone. He was joking of course, I could hear it in his tone.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my frustrated boyfriend and felt bad. "I'm leaving right now Cooper."

I hung up and leaned down and kissed Blaine's chest. "I'll be home around six or seven."

Blaine nodded and then rolled onto his stomach. I sighed, and then walked out of the room. I grabbed my bag and keys from the foyer and then left the house. As I started to walk down the stairs of the house I stopped and shook my head.

"Are you stalking me now or something?" I asked playfully.

"I just thought that giving you a ride would be a nice change from riding me." Cooper said with a devious smirk.

"So you've been sitting out here for how long exactly?" I asked as I made it the rest of the way down the steps. I approached Cooper on his motorcycle and paused in front of it.

He made a face of deep thought and then shrugged. "Long enough to know that I need to get you out of the street and to the office. I didn't know just waiting for sex could give you blue balls."

"Are you sure your balls don't hurt from you riding this machine?" I teased.

"Well if that's the case you're just going to have to make them feel better. Don't you think?" He winked at me and then handed me a helmet.

I frowned. "It took me forever to do my hair this morning."

"It's going to get messed up regardless babe. Now get on." He said.

I strapped the helmet onto my head and then hopped on the back of the bike. My arm instantly wrapped around Cooper's waist and I prepared for the bike to take off.

"Now hold on tight beautiful." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "Just hold my waist as if you were holding my cock, tight and firm." My smile then disappeared and I rolled my eyes again.

**A/N: So Review And Tell Me Thoughts On This Chapter And Also On Ideas For A Song Fic(: ANY IDEAS AT ALL**


End file.
